<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Boiling Point by Thebloomaster</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187105">Boiling Point</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloomaster/pseuds/Thebloomaster'>Thebloomaster</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime &amp; Manga)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coughing, Domestic Fluff, Fever, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Canon Fix-It, Sick Character, Sickfic, college-aged, sick!yugi, slight AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:00:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29187105</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebloomaster/pseuds/Thebloomaster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Co-Written with white_rose9 </p><p>Yugi's been acting weird lately and Atem is worried and is wondering what's going on. Established relationship. Sickfic.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Atem/Mutou Yuugi, Mutou Yuugi/Yami Yuugi, Puzzleshipping - Relationship, blindshipping - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Boiling Point</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Atem’s eyes are still a bit strained from looking at his computer screen that he’s been using all day for his online college classes. But right now, he’s not looking at the screen any more. Admittedly, he’s just been staring at the empty space on his partner’s bed. He’d been staying out later and later this week. Last night, Atem had fallen asleep before he came home. Yugi had sent a text telling him not to wait up. He’d intended to—he was missing sharing a bed with him—but then he’d unintentionally fallen asleep.</p><p>They’d only been dating for a few months, and he was beginning to feel like something was wrong. Was his boyfriend avoiding him? And if so—what had he done to cause this to happen?  </p><p>Yugi had barely spoken a word to him this morning, and had ducked out before they could kiss goodbye. His last class was hours ago. It could be that Yugi wanted to study at the library again, but he couldn’t shake the feeling that maybe his partner just wanted to be anywhere else but here.</p><p>There must have been <em> something </em> Atem was doing wrong—but he couldn’t place his finger on it. When they began dating, of course, it was awkward in the beginning. But that was mainly because this was not the modern culture Atem was raised in. <em> It must be a cultural difference I’m not understanding, </em> Atem thought to himself. Even though he and Yugi <em> literally </em> used to share a body, he understood his Aibou needed his personal space as well. Was he being simply too needy? But—but wouldn’t Yugi have <em> told </em>him this then?</p><p>He’d hoped that would be the case, but what if he’d missed an obvious hint? Or what if Yugi was just too polite to tell him? In truth, he had no idea what he was doing. All he could really do was wait. The past few days had been boring without Yugi. Even Solomon had been absent, having gone to some conference in America with his friend Arthur. Usually Atem and Yugi would hang out after they’d finished their classes and work. Even when they worked in silence in the same room, it was just...<em> different. </em>He just felt so…alone. </p><p>Sighing, Atem rose from his desk. He was clearly not focusing on his classes anyhow—and he needed to find some relief to his restlessness. He was thinking of going for a run, moreso to give Yugi his personal space once he returned home from the library. </p><p>Before he could even dress, the doorknob turned.  Quietly, Yugi entered their bedroom—and was notably avoiding eye contact with Atem.</p><p>“Yugi,” Atem smiled. He stepped forward. His boyfriend could at least <em> kiss </em>him, right?</p><p>He was proven wrong.</p><p>Yugi stepped to the side—and Atem tried not to take it personally, but <em> Ra, </em>did that hurt—and placed his book bag onto the bed before sitting down.</p><p>Atem released a shaky breath. <em> No—it’s okay, maybe he’s just stressed. </em> “How’s…” Atem cleared his throat, “how’s... <em> ah... </em>your studying?” </p><p><em> Nice, Atem, </em>he mentally scolded himself.</p><p>Yugi shyly turned his head. “It’s been <em> okay, </em>” he answered, flatly. His back was turned on Atem as he quietly rummaged through his book bag. </p><p>Atem wanted to scream. <em> Why </em> is their relationship starting to turn sour? <em> What </em>did he do wrong? </p><p>Atem decided he needed to be more straightforward. He placed a hand on his Aibou’s shoulder, only to then realize his body was trembling. </p><p>“Are you...alright?” he tentatively asked. The room was <em> warm. </em>Why was Yugi trembling? </p><p>“Yeah…” Yugi shifted a few inches over on his bed, and Atem was able to see how <em> tired </em>he really looked. But he could tell from his body language that Yugi didn’t want him near him, so what was he supposed to do?</p><p>“Yugi,” Atem’s hand remained on Yugi’s shoulder—but he didn’t dare to scoot closer. “Is something wrong? Aibou, you can tell me…”</p><p>“No—not at all,” Yugi whispered. His voice was strained as he spoke. “I’ve just been...studying.”</p><p>“Did <em> I </em>do something wrong?”</p><p>“What? No, of course not!” Yugi exclaimed—only to then wince as he coughed hoarsely. Instinctively, Atem moved his hand lower to his partner’s back. <em> Was that it?  </em></p><p>“Atem, ‘m okay,” his partner grimaced, “I need to sleep—that’s all.” Yugi writhed out of Atem’s hold, inching closer to the bed frame. Atem froze. Clearly his partner wasn’t feeling well. Not that he really knew how to help, but he <em> wanted </em>to. Up until this week they’d been mostly sleeping together. Sometimes if one of them was out late, they wouldn’t, but that wasn’t the norm. He shook his head; at least he understood what was going on now.</p><p>“Can I—Do you want me to stay with you?” Sure his bed was only a few feet away, but those feet felt far sometimes. Yugi looked surprisingly hesitant.</p><p>“I…” Yugi’s voice cracked. He cleared his throat. “You don’t have to…It’s not even that late…”   </p><p>“I <em> want </em> to,” Atem answered. “I’m your <em> boyfriend, </em>Yugi.” To Ra with distancing himself—Atem came closer, and Yugi’s back was now pressing against the headboard. </p><p>Flushing, Yugi drew his knees to his chest. He rubbed his puffy eyes as he spoke, “Atem, <em> wait— </em>” Yugi ended up cutting himself off with another bout of coughing. It sounded absolutely exhausting to Atem, and he wondered how poorly his boyfriend was really feeling. Yugi was angled away from Atem, his whole body shaking with every paroxysm.  </p><p>Atem didn’t care anymore about doing the wrong thing. He drew Yugi in anyway, combing his fingers through his hair. He could feel now that Yugi was warm with what was obviously a fever. His heart absolutely ached. Had this been going on all week? Why hadn’t Yugi told him? </p><p>Yugi caught his breath, and half-heartedly tried to wriggle out of Atem’s embrace. “I…I don’t want to get you sick too,  Atem. You shouldn’t—” he let out a reminanig cough, “Be so close to me while I’m coughing like this. Or I could sleep on the couch.” </p><p>Atem had to physically stop Yugi from staggering out of bed. “Aibou, I don’t care if I get sick, I just want to be here for you.” He wrapped his arm around his waist and drew him close. </p><p>“But—” Yugi couldn’t stop coughing. It sounded jagged and harsh to Atem. He couldn’t help but feel guilty—he wished he would have realized what was happening earlier. He also wished he knew a way to take this ailment away from his partner. But he knew, from a few experiences now, that it didn’t work that way. Atem kissed Yugi’s too-warm forehead once his fit had subsided. </p><p>“Let me get you a drink.” Atem said, softly. He didn’t wait for a response from Yugi before he went to  retrieve a glass of water.</p><p>He really should’ve checked in with Yugi yesterday. He shouldn’t have slept early, and should’ve been there when he got home. His poor aibou—clearly this didn’t just happen overnight. If he hadn’t been so afraid that Yugi wanted to end their relationship, or that he was frustrated with Atem, this wouldn’t have been a problem <em> now. </em>Yugi should’ve been resting today—not going to his classes and studying for hours. </p><p>Lost in his own thoughts, he nearly jumped at the sound of his boyfriend’s voice. He turned to see Yugi standing—more so <em> doubling over </em>—in the kitchen, clutching a blanket.</p><p>“...’ts fine, ‘tem,” his partner rasped. His voice had gone from sounding a little hoarse to almost <em> painfully </em> strained <em> . </em>Wide-eyed, Atem stepped forward.</p><p>“Aibou…” Atem’s voice faltered. “What…?”</p><p>“I can…I can sleep on the couch,” Yugi answered. </p><p>
  <em> He must be delirious! </em>
</p><p>“The <em> couch? </em> Aibou,” he stifled a laugh, “you won’t be comfortable sleeping there.” He handed Yugi his glass and put a steadying arm around his shoulders. </p><p>“But…” Yugi trembled, “you’ll get sick, and I can’t…” he became short of breath, clutching desperately onto a fistful of Atem’s shirt. </p><p>“Yugi, you’re worried about <em> me? </em>” Atem asked. It was almost funny in a sad way. He cupped Yugi’s cheek. “Let me take care of you.”</p><p>Yugi released a few more jagged coughs, trying to not do so in his boyfriend’s face. “But...I-I—”</p><p>Atem pressed a kiss onto Yugi’s lips. “Now there’s no sense in worrying further. If I catch what you have, so be it.” For someone who looked absolutely exhausted, Yugi’s expression read as absolutely stunned. He almost looked panicked. </p><p>After a moment, Yugi sighed. “Atem…why’d you—”</p><p>“It’s getting late, and you said you wanted to sleep, yes? Why don’t we go back to our room?” Atem cut him off. There was no way he was going to leave his partner’s side when he was clearly suffering. And there was especially no way, he’d let him sleep alone on the couch. </p><p>In response, Yugi broke down coughing again, shoulders hunching, body still trembling. Atem wondered how he’d even gotten through this day. Had Yugi been coughing a few nights ago, and he didn’t notice until now? Once Yugi caught his breath, Atem took the glass out of his hand. </p><p>“Let’s go…I’ll carry you.” </p><p>Yugi almost wanted to protest—but his lightheadedness spoke otherwise. He nodded in agreement, unsure of his own ability to speak without coughing once again. Here was his boyfriend, his Atem, doting on him, and Yugi wondered how he could deserve such a selfless man. Slowly and deliberately, Atem picked Yugi up bridal-style. </p><p>By the end of ascending the stairs, Atem’s thighs burned from the exercise. But that was the least of his concerns. He gently let Yugi down onto his bed. His partner looked like he could barely keep his puffy eyes open. He realized that his aibou was still in his clothes from earlier, and asked him if he’d like his pajamas. Yugi only shrugged as a response. The jeans, belt, and button up didn’t look nearly as comfortable as his soft pajamas, so Atem pulled them out of the dresser and laid them next to Yugi. He wouldn’t push the subject, but he wanted to make the night as easy for him as he could. </p><p>Atem was still unsure of what kind of—if any—medicine he should be offering Yugi. He’s remembered Yugi giving him tablets before, but couldn’t remember what they were. His partner, speaking of, was sprawled over the bed, with his tousled blanket wrapped below his knees. Yugi was staring blankly at the faraway wall, not looking at Atem. He looked completely out of it. His partner just looked so <em> sullen </em> or dejected <em> . </em></p><p>“Are you…okay?” Atem asked. It was a ridiculously stupid question to ask, because obviously Yugi was very sick, but he just looked so sad too. </p><p>Yugi offered him a half-smile. “Yeah.”</p><p>Atem forgot about the pajamas for now, and joined his partner on the bed. Tentatively, he wrapped his arms around his waist. They were comfortably still for a passing moment. Until Yugi began to stir—and writhe—out of his partner’s gentle embrace. He was growing unbearably <em> hot, </em> his belt buckle was pressing uncomfortably into his hip, and he wanted—no, he <em> needed </em>to be alone.</p><p>“Yugi…” Atem whispered. And immense guilt washed over Yugi, because he didn’t want to <em> hurt </em>Atem, but he…</p><p>“...’m sorry,” Yugi croaked. Gods, he was truly beginning to feel awful. Atem gave him a bit of room and started stroking his fingers through his partner’s hair.</p><p>Embarrassed, Yugi rubbed his flushing face as tears began to slip down his cheeks. No, he didn’t deserve Atem. All he has done while sick was constantly push his boyfriend away—but he always remained <em> there, </em>for him. Even despite his antics. </p><p>Atem sat beside him quietly. After a few moments of relative silence, he spoke. “Do you…need medicine? Or anything?” </p><p>At this point, he didn't know what he needed. Part of him just wanted to take off all of his clothes, and the other couldn’t be bothered. He just wanted to be <em> okay. </em>Everything was sore, and he was sure he was sweating now after being cold all day. The fact that his boyfriend was being so patient with him just made him feel guilty. He’d worried Atem, and now he’d probably get sick too. He’d made Atem feel like he was avoiding him or ghosting him without a single explanation. </p><p>“I’m sorry.” Yugi said, finally. He sniffled, as a few stray tears streamed down his face.</p><p>Atem embraced him, rubbing his back. Everything still felt too warm to Yugi, but it was comforting to be so close to his boyfriend. “Don’t be sorry.” Atem murmured in his ear. “It’s all okay, I’m here for you.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>